The present invention relates to new alkenyl amines, a method of preparing them, and their use as additives for lubricating oils and fuels.
It is already known to impart detergent-dispersant properties to lubricating oils and fuels by the addition of alkenyl amines of high molecular weight. For example, mention may be made of the alkenyl amines described in particular in French Pat. Nos. 1,410,399 and 1,410,400; British Pat. Nos. 1,378,708 and 1,378,709; Belgian Pat. 307,986; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,438,757, 3,844,958, 3,565,804, 3,873,277, 3,574,576, 3,873,460, 3,755,433, 3,876,704, 3,822,209, 3,884,821.
The present invention relates to a new class of alkenyl amines which impart particularly interesting detergent-dispersant properties to lubricating oils and fuels.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide novel alkenyl amines.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide novel lubricating oils and fuels containing the novel alkenyl amines as additives.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel process for providing alkenyl amines.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present disclosure.